


Danganronpa: World Academy Edition

by ZeStrawberry



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Danganronpa AU, Human & Country Names Used, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeStrawberry/pseuds/ZeStrawberry
Summary: Emil Steilsson and 14 other boys from around the world was going to start at the prestigious World Academy before they got trapped in the school being told that they must kill if they want to get out. They have no other way to get outside. Emil and the others try to live their school life in peace, but of course it all got ruined because of that Mochi. What even is that? In the school it is either kill or be killed. What will the students choose?





	

**Author's Note:**

> You don`t need to have information about Danganronpa or Hetalia to read this story.
> 
> Iceland= Emil Steilsson  
> Norway= Lukas Bondevik  
> Denmark= Mathias Køhler  
> England= Arthur Kirkland  
> America= Alfred F. Jones  
> Prussia= Gilbert Beilschmidt  
> Germany= Ludwig Beilschmidt  
> North Italy= Feliciano Vargas  
> South Italy= Lovino Vargas  
> Spain= Antonio Fernandez Carriedo  
> Russia= Ivan Braginsky  
> China= Yao Wang  
> Japan= Kiku Honda  
> Canada= Matthew Williams  
> France= Francis Bonnefoy
> 
> In this story only those with the same surname are siblings. That means Germany and Prussia and North Italy and South Italy are siblings while the others are not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emil wakes up in an unfamiliar room and meet the other students. He gets a feeling that something is off about all of this.

The World academy. The world academy is one of the most famous and prestigious schools in the world. Each year they choose teens that are in their 16th year of their life to attend from different countries in the world. They draw one boy and one girl from each country in the world. In some cases, they allow twins of the same gender attend, not to split them apart. The boys and girls are in two different departments. It is said that if you get a spot at this famous school and graduate, all doors will be open for you in life. Many famous firms and companies around the world love to exclaim how many World Academy students work there. It is sort of sickening and unfair really, but to be completely honest, now that I was selected to be the attending boy, I decided to let it slide.

My name is Emil Steilsson, and I am representing Iceland. So far my life has been completely normal. Nothing special. That is why I was so surprised when I got drawed. I really felt lucky. And right now I stand outside the school. I have never exactly been the best at socializing, so I am a little nervous on how I am going to get along with the others. It will be exiting to meet the others nonetheless and learn things about other countries and cultures. The school look so tall here from the ground. This is where I will go to school and live the next years of my life. Here I will find great friends from all around the world. This is where my life will change.

Inside the entry hall the walls were decorated with welcome banners in a lot of different colors and flags from countries all around the world. Since I don`t like to be too late to stuff and also because of my nerves, I arrived the school 07.00, a whole hour before the actual meeting time 08.00. I looked at the floor, nerves starting to become to much. I was as ready as I could be, already dressed in the blue blazer and plaited pants that belonged to the school uniform. Is it just me or is the world spinning?

And then everything turned black.

________________________________________________________________________________________

The next time I opened my eyes I was in bed in an unknown room. The room was quite open and was very empty, the only furniture being a large wooden wardrobe, an empty shelf and the bed I was in. There were also two doors, one of them presumably leading out of the room while the other probably lead to a bathroom. Another thing I quickly noticed was the out of place surveillance camera and a little monitor near the bed I was in. On the wall behind my bed hang a large Icelandic flag. Now I remembered. I had already entered the famous World Academy, the school of my dreams when I suddenly passed out. That means this had to be my dorm room.

I got out of bed and started to walk towards the door, I noticed a small piece of paper with a bad attempt at drawing a smileyface on with the words written in crayon _Come to the entry hall for the entrance ceremony 08.00._ The clock that hang right above the exit door said that it was 07.45. I breathed out, glad that I still had a chance to make it on time.

The hallway was full of doors, but I only ran towards the dormitory exit, not looking back at the nameplates and flags on the doors. I had plenty of time to do that later. There were many other rooms too in addition to the dorm rooms, but I had to find the entry hall. I ran through what seems to be a transition between two different buildings, on the other side arriving at another hallway. And there it was. The entry hall.

There already were 5 boys standing there. All of them turned towards me, and I felt their judging eyes starring at me. All of them was already wearing their school uniforms as well. Silence. That was until one of the boys shouted at me. “Hey new one! Don`t be afraid! I am the hero after all, here to save you!” Most of the other boys started to laugh a little, with the exeption of the boy with huge eyebrows only shaked his head in disappointment, mumbling something no one heard underneath his breath. I started to walk toward the loud boy with glasses and a cowlick, trying to not show to much emotion. “Hey dude! My name is Alfred F. Jones, and I am the representative from the bestest nation in the world, the United States!”

“Sorry to burst your bubble of stupidity you annoying git, but bestest isn`t a word! It is called the best.” The boy with the huge eyebrows turned away from Alfred to me. “My name is Arthur Kirkland, from England.” “Nice to meet you guys. My name is Emil Steilsson, and I am from Iceland.” The American boy looked a little confused. “How am I supposed to say that name correctly?” Arthur once again got a look of annoyance on his face.

  
Before he started his outburst, I went over to the boy behind Alfred and Arthur. He had blonde hair that reached to his shoulders and had some stubbles. “That was probably smart of you to escape that angry eyebrow boy mon ami. I am Francis, by the way, Francis Bonnefoy from the beautiful country France.” His accent was quite noticeable. “My name is Emil Steilsson. And I am from Iceland.” “Ah, so your heart is cold and frozen I take it? I can help you warm it up..” His smile made me feel a little uncomfortable, so I muttered a fast goodbye before walking towards the two last guys, both taller than me.

One of them had red eyes and almost white hair, making me wonder if he was an albino, while the other had blonde hair that were almost gravity defiant. Both of them overflowing with confidence. “Hey little guy! My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, and I am probably the most awesome guy in the whole, wide world!” The red-eyed guy looked extremely proud as he exclaimed that out loud. His German accent was pretty noticeable so I felt it unnecessary to ask him where he was from. “My name is Mathias Køhler, and I am pretty awesome as well! I am from the land of Lego and drinking Denmark!” I decided that I wanted to get away as quickly as possible and right away introducing myself. “Emil Steilsson, Iceland” “Ohhhh! You`re a fellow Nordic! Hello to you Emil!” “One day, little one, you may grow up and be as awesome as me, but probably not. It is impossible after all!” Right after Gilbert was done with his speech a loud shout could be heard from a distance.

“GILBERT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING!?” Shortly after a tall, blonde guy with blue eyes enter the room, walking fast toward us. If looks could kill, Gilbert would lay slaughtered on the floor right now. “Calm down little bruder! I just didn`t want to wait for you. After all those guys you were talking to seemed to have some sort of an argument, so I just went ahead. And look! I actually made it on time!” “Just because you were born 15 minutes before me doesn’t mean you have the right to call me little bruder you know!” Mathias started to laugh out loud and Gilbert soon after. I just rolled my eyes trying my best to keep myself out of the situation. “My name is Ludwig by the way, Ludwig Beilschmidt. Gilbert and I are representing Germany.” “Nooo bruder! You are representing Germany, and I the awesome Prussia!” Mathias once again let out a big laugh. “You know Prussia isn`t even a country anymore!”

I lifted my gaze and saw two guys standing in the other end of the entry hall. They actually looked like twins. Both of them had brown hair, one of them some shades darker than the other one. They also had a weird curl on opposite sides. The most noticeable difference about them was that while one of them looked like one of the most cherry and easygoing people that I had ever met, the other one looked irritable and almost angry. “Ve fratello, look over there! A boy is walking toward us!” The cherry one smiled toward me. “My name is Feliciano Vargas, but just call me Feli! The one next to be is my fratello Lovino! We are from Italy!” Feli`s smile grew even bigger. “Aren`t you going to introduce yourself, bastard?!” Lovino`s voice were much deeper than his brother and what he said actually shocked me. “Yeah. I guess I better introduce myself. My name is Emil Steilsson, and I am from Iceland.”

“Ohhh that is so far up north! Is it very cold there?” Lovino just walked away from the situation and let me answer Feli`s question. “A little, mostly when it is winter. A thing many people do is to bathe in hot springs from the ground.” “That sounds amazing! Maybe we could go there together, and I could bring pasta from my home!” I felt a little tired of all the exess energy Feli had. “Maybe it would be a good idea for us to split up so we can meet the others as well.” “Yeah! I want to meet the others too! Bye Emil!”

This time when I looked around the room the groupings from before was gone, people talking to different people. There were some new guys there too. One tan boy stood right beside Lovino, trying to have a conversation with him. Another boy who looked a lot like Alfred looked like he was feeling really uncomfortable between Francis and Gilbert while both of them seeming to talk to him at once. Close to the enormous door, almost looking like a vault door a smiling guy stood, starring at me. I felt his presence, someone feeling nervous. Oh shit. He was starting to walk towards me! I just stood there frozen. This boy was much taller than me, and I felt him looking down at me. His violet eyes looking right into mine. “My name is Ivan Braginsky. I am from Russia. And you are?” “Emil Steilsson. From Iceland.” “That sounds cool. Iceland huh? It seems that we are going to be classmates.” “Yeah.” “See you later Emil. I want to introduce myself to those guys over there!” He pointed toward two Asian guys who apparently just arrived.

I decided that my next target would be the victim of Gilbert and Francis, almost squished between them even more than before. “Wouldn`t it be nice to give the poor guy a little air?” Both of them moved away and went on to Feli and Ludwig, who looked like they were having a nice conversation. “Thanks.” This guy seemed like Alfred`s total opposite even though they looked so similar. This guy had hair that was a little longer hair than Alfred and his eyes where purple, not strikingly blue like Alfred`s. “My name is Emil Steilson, and you are welcome. I think most people would like to get away from something like that. I am from Iceland by the way.” The boy was shy, so I decided to not pressure him to bad. He opend his mouth like he was ready to speak. “My name is Matthew Williams. Canada.” His voice was so low, almost a whisper, but thankfully I heard what he said. “Nice to meet you Matthew.” His smile was weak, but warm. “You too Emil.”

I gave him a small wave and went over to the guy who desperately wanted Lovino`s attention, Lovino trying his best to ignore him and not try to beat him up. “Oh thank God. Emil please get this bastard away from me!” “Loviiii I have a name you know!” It was almost comedic that this guy seemed so whiny and childish when the rest of him were older looking than Lovino and I. “Still a bastard. And now you are going to let go of me! “Sorry Lovi. You are just so adorable! Your name is Emil, right? I am Antonio! Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, from Spain! Where are you from Emil?” “Iceland.” Lovino got one arm out of Antonio`s grasp and bopped him on the head. I once again escaped the situation by sneaking away, hearing Lovino`s shouting and Antonio`s complaining in the background. Seeing that the two Asian guys now being an Ivan-free zone, I walked over to them.

The one closest to me could almost be confused with a girl with his frame and ponytail. The other had jet-black hair and looked almost empty of emotion, like he didn`t have any at all. “So who are you?” The girly looking one asked me with slight skepticism in his tone. The other one looked at me, still emotionless. “Emil Steilsson. I am from Iceland. And what`s name guys?” “Yao Wang. China.” “Hello Emil-san. My name is Honda Kiku, but I believe that you more western country`s call people by their first name, so just call me Kiku. I am from Japan.” “Nice to meet you Yao, Kiku.” Kiku gave me a small bow, while Yao just looked away, a little uninterested. “Don`t you have some others to meet Emil? You too Kiku. See you guys later.” Yao walked away from us over to Alfred who was alone at the moment. “See you later Emil-san.” Kiku smiled a little before he went over to Francis and Gilbert who now had caught Lovino, even though he was trying his best to get away. Once again I was alone.

And right before I thought I had met everybody, I saw one last boy standing alone in a corner. He was pale and had blonde hair and deep blue eyes that almost made him look like he was dead inside. He also had a cross hairpin in his hair. “Oh another one.” His voice sounded melodious and mysterious. “Yeah, you are the last one I haven`t talked to yet. My name is Emil Steilsson and I am from Iceland.” “So we are from neighbor countries then. I am from Norway. Lukas Bondevik.” Lukas looked around the room, looking like he was thinking about something deep. “Weren’t there more flags here when I arrived? And banners?” That was something Emil hadn`t noticed. There were only 15 flags left and the banners were nowhere to be seen. “That is true. I have been here for a long time, and I didn`t notice. That is really weird.”

“I am glad that I wasn’t the only one that felt something was a little off.” Ludwig appeared beside me, looking at Lukas. They introduced themselves to each other while I looked to see if there where more stuff that I overlooked. The vault door where I saw Ivan first was easily noticeable. It was weird that I didn`t think about that at all. The door wasn’t like that when I entered. At all. Before I could say what I wanted, we suddenly heard a noise coming from one of the monitors.

“Mic test. One two three. Hello guys! This is an important announcement. Can you please come to the gymnasium for more information right away? See you there.” The squeaky high-pitched voice made me feel a little uneasy. Gymnasium? I guess we have no option and should just go right away. The others where also looking around in slight confusion, but started walking towards where we assumed the gymnasium was. Something seemed off. I could feel it, but what was it? I decided to ignore that thought and just continue walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the first chapter! Was it good enough? Sorry if my English is a little bad. I hope that you will continue reading this story! This chapter was written in mostly past- tense, but later the story will be in the present, trough the eyes of Emil.


End file.
